Licorice Tower
Licorice Tower is the twenty-seventh episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Five. This episode was released on May 29, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Royal Sweet Tooth. The name of this episode used to be Liquorice Tower, but was renamed to the American spelling at late October 2013. Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at the Licorice Tower and a guard is shouting for help. Tiffi asks what's happening, and the guard answers that the Candy Jewels are gone, then Tiffi investigates quickly. After episode: When the guard is starting to cry as he is hopeless, Tiffi finds out that the Candy Jewels are on the guard's wig. The guard thanks Tiffi for her help. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 395 *Hardest level: Level 382 Liquorice Tower contains levels 381-395. This episode is one of the very few episodes to contain just three level types. There are no timed levels ( ) at all. This is also the first episode since Savory Shores to contain 7 jelly levels. This episode is generally medium-hard, although it contains some hard levels like 382, 385, 392 and 394. There are 7 Jelly Levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ) and 4 Candy Order Levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This is the first episode to have an Ingredients finale since Crunchy Castle's Level 230, and the 5th episode overall in which this happens. *Every Ingredients level in this episode requires 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries. *There are only three levels in this episode with Cake Bombs. *This is the first 15-level episode and the 2nd in the whole game not to have any Timed Levels at all. *This episode continues the trend of odd-number episodes not having any timed levels. *This episode is likely set in England. *It is very difficult to get 3 stars on Level 389, as the needed score is 1,000,000 points. It's also the only level that requires such a score for 3 stars. *Although this episode is called "Liquorice Tower", levels 382, 383, 387 and 395 are the only levels in this episode to contain liqourice swirls, but many other levels have liquorice in the form of liquorice X's. *This is one of the very few episodes where its last level is also its easiest. Gallery/Directory File:381-395 ending 2.jpg|Facebook version guard.png|The Candy Jewels are gone! I can't find them! guardafter.png|Blimey!! 381fb.png|Level 381 - |link=Level 381 382fb.png|Level 382 - |link=Level 382 Reality_level_383.png|Level 383 - |link=Level 383 Level_384.png|Level 384 - |link=Level 384 Level_385.png|Level 385 - |link=Level 385 Level_386.png|Level 386 - |link=Level 386 387.png|Level 387 - |link=Level 387 388-300x235.png|Level 388 - |link=Level 388 Level-389.png|Level 389 - |link=Level 389 Level_390.png|Level 390 - |link=Level 390 Screen shot 2013-12-01 at 20.46.16.png|Level 391 - |link=Level 391 Level_392.png|Level 392 - |link=Level 392 Level_393.png|Level 393 - |link=Level 393 Level_394.jpg|Level 394 - |link=Level 394 Level_395.png|Level 395 - |link=Level 395 Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013